7 Ans
by Lysanna-chan
Summary: Voici ma premiere fic. Gerard revois Erza juste avant les jeux magiques.  POV Gerard.   Je suis pas douée pour les résumer toutes mes excuses


Bonjour, voilà après une grande hésitation je décide de publier ma première fiction (enfin c'est une one-shot ) en ligne (j'en ai plein sur mon ordinateur chéri d'amour) sur le manga Fairy Tail. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, je suis preneuse de toute critique.

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du génie Mashima Hiro.

Bonne lecture !

7 ans, tu avais été portée disparue pendant ces 7 longues années, toi et tes compagnons de ta guilde. Quand j'ai appris, enfin Ultear Meldy et moi avions appris que vous étiez ' juste ' endormies, je savais que vous participeraient au Grand Jeux Magiques. Alors nous nous sommes organisés pour que vous veniez à notre rencontre.

Comme tu étais belle, même dans mes souvenirs les plus fous tu n'étais pas comme cela. C'est fou comme la mémoire humaine peut oublier certaine choses. Mais quelques choses ne changeront jamais. Tes magnifiques cheveux flamboyant et ton regard dur mais doux à la foi. La manière dont tes yeux s'illuminent, cette même lumière que tu avais quand tu m'avais revu la première foi a la tour du Paradis, t'en souviens-tu ? Oui, bien sûr tu ne pourras jamais oublier ce qui est arrivé à Simon par ma faute. C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as demandé si mes souvenirs étaient revenus n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je te connais que trop bien Erza, tu me regardes comme si j'étais le Gérard que tu avais connu enfant. Celui pour qui tu avais de l'amour, car il faut que tu l'avoue tu m'aimais. Tu aimais l'enfant que j'étais celui qui voulais vivre libre, qui ta protéger comme on le peut dans les situations comme ça. Tu m'aimes peut-être encore qui sait.

Tu t'évertues vouloir me sauver, pourquoi ? J'ai beau réfléchir je ne comprends pas. Peut-être te sents-tu obligée car je t'ai protégé ? Tu ne me dois rien, j'ai fait ce qui me semblais le mieux à ce moment et si cela avait été à refaire et bien je crois que je le referais sans une once hésitation.

Erza tu es la mage pour qui j'ai le plus d'admiration, tu es déterminée, tu donnerais tout pour ceux qui te sont le plus cher, tu passes ton temps à vouloir protéger et sauver tout le monde mais fais-toi une raison, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Dans une bataille il y a toujours des personnes qui ne peuvent pas être sauvés, et j'en fais partis.

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est exactement passés quand nos lèvres se sont rencontrés pour la première et unique fois. Mon cerveau et mon corps étaient plus en phase, comme si c'était mon cœur qui avait décidé de faire le chef à cet instant. Il cognait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que ça en devenais douloureux, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Ce qui est paradoxal puisque cette douleur me faisait du bien. Je t'ai repousse plus ou moins brusquement prétextant avoir une fiancée et qu'elle était importante. Je suis un bon menteur mais là ça frôle le ridicule. Gérard Fernandez qui a une fiancée, quelles femmes voudraient bien d'un monstre comme moi franchement ? Nous repartons en direction des autres, l'atmosphère est très pesante, je t'ai blessé encore une foi, pourtant tu l'as bien deviné que j'ai menti. Je suis et je resterais le plus grand monstre aux yeux des autres.

Si ton regard est triste c'est qu'au fond de toi tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

C'est à cause de ça que je voulais te sacrifier tu t'en rappelle. Je devais être fort pour l'accomplissement de que j'ai cru être juste. Brain m'a dit pour devenir fort il fallait ne rien ressentir, alors comme tu es la seule pour qui j'ai des sentiments donc je m'étais mis en tête de t'éliminer car oui ce que je ressentais c'était et c'est de l'amour… Quand j'y repense, c'était inhumain.

Je n'ai aucun avenir à t'offrir. Tu ne mérites pas une vie de fugitive. Car tu tremblerais à chaque fois que je serais en missions, tu aurais peur qu'on découvre mon identité, et le jour où sa arrivera car ça arrivera un jour, je serais condamné à mort et toi tu deviendras ma complice. Non mais sérieusement Erza ce n'est pas la vie qu'il te faut. Même si j'intègre ta guilde en tant que Mystogan le conseil découvrira mon visage et feront le rapprochement, sachant qu'ils n'ont aucune preuve officielle de l'existence du monde d'Edolas, je mérite très bien mon sort et j'assumerai mes actes jusqu'au bout comme toi. Tu dois être heureuse avec un homme qui t'aimes avec qui tu ferra des enfants, quelqu'un qui vieillisse à tes cotes mais pas moi. Pourquoi pas le petit fils du vieux Makarov ? Il est peut être arrogant mais je crois qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup, malgré s'il prétend le contraire…

On est pris au piège de nos destins mais j'espère que dans une autre vie peut-être qu'on aura le droit de s'aimer. Et je saurai te rendre heureuse du moins je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas si les fées ont des queues mais une chose est sûre c'est que toi Erza Scarlet tu es la plus belle des fées.

G.F

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plût.

J'avoue que c'est légèrement (?) brouillon vu que c'est Gerard qui parle, j'ai essayé de me mettre a sa place et j'avoue que pour moi c'est un peu le bordel dans sa tête ^^.

Une petite (même une riquiqui) reviews pour me donner vos avis =).


End file.
